


Twelve Minutes Older

by emohell



Series: After It's Over [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Movie Spoilers, POV First Person, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emohell/pseuds/emohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of one-shots based on where we find major characters at the end of Age of Ultron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>You won’t ever stop getting older, and you won’t ever stop fighting. You want to protect people now, the right way. And you will. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Alone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Minutes Older

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of one shots that take place after Age of Ultron. Other characters to follow soon, each in their own work and part of a series. All "stories" take place in first person POV. Tony will probably be next, but maybe Pietro.

You're twelve minutes older, now. Another passes and now it's thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. 

The numbers keep going up.

They won’t ever stop, and neither will you. You’ll keep fighting in this world. In your own way. In your brother’s honor.

It’s the least you can do, all things considered.

He’d always stuck up for you, even before the bomb hits. He’d make sure you were alright, made sure you weren't picked on by other kids, made sure you knew you weren't alone.

But what good did it do?

You’re alone now, and he didn't prepare you for this. But you’re something else. You’re _strong_ , you’re _powerful_.

You’re _weird_.

All the best things to be when you’re the last one of your bloodline.

You know he’d be proud of you, just as you are of him. You just wish he was here to see you.

You've got more passion now than ever. You’re not weary of your cause anymore, you've got one. You've got a good one. A purpose.

You want to _protect_ people, the right way. You don’t want them to be afraid of themselves. You want them to live, to make mistakes. You want to be there to watch it. 

You think of your brother often, and why wouldn't you? He’s part of the reason you’re doing this, after all. It was his idea to volunteer for the experiments. You followed along, as always. You made your own decisions back then, but were always willing to follow him into the fire if you had to.

You form new friendships, and start to wonder if you had any to begin with. What exactly does a friend entail? Loyalty? Love? A sense of belonging?

You had all of those with your brother, but not anymore. Now, now you've got more people surrounding you, more people to share life with.

Isn't that what you wanted? To see people thrive, see them live?

You train harder than the others every day, staying in that center until one of them has to drag you out.

You want to be even more powerful than before. You want to make up for what you've done, what you _could've_ done.

There’s so much to be forgiven, but so little time.

You’re a lot older than you were before.


End file.
